


sunshine in a bottle

by GrandioseNarcissism



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twincest, implied condom use, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandioseNarcissism/pseuds/GrandioseNarcissism
Summary: It had been a sly request. ‘You’ll be able to focus better on studying after,’ was the excuse. But, it was something both knew was an excuse.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sunshine in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> dont like dont read  
> tags are very obvious

Fingers gripped Dongju’s hair tightly, pulling him closer - as if he could get any closer. But Dongmyeong was definitely trying. The heel of his boot dug into Dongju’s shoulder, keeping him just as close as the fingers in his hair. More. He wanted more. 

In response to the demanding nature of his twin, Dongju opened his mouth a little wider and wrapped his lips around his twin’s clit. Creating a light suction as his tongue squirmed. It earned him a tighter grip on his hair as Dongmyeong threw his head back, a weak, “Fffuck,” spilling from his lips. “Fuck, yeah, like that, baby.”

Dongju’s fingers sank slowly into the soft wet heat of his twin. So, so wet. It’s Dongju’s favorite part of this. How wet his brother gets, and how eager he becomes in the hopes of getting off. So eager that they don’t care about the noises Dongmyeong makes - how loudly he moans before sucking in a deeper breath and rolling his hips onto the fingers curling inside him. 

It’s a rush to have Dongmeong pressed into the chair like this, pants hanging off one leg while Dongju eats him out. Aware that anyone could walk in on them. Anyone could find them like this with Dongju’s head between his twin’s legs - making Dongmyeong gasp and squirm. 

Dongju pulled back with a light pop and Dongmyeong’s thighs trembled under the sensation, already worked so close to the edge. “Hyung,” Dongju purred, and Dongmyeong gazed back at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. “Can I fuck you now?” 

Dongmyeong was unable to focus on a reply. A third finger sank into him before Dongju’s hand sped up, thrusting quickly into the warmth of his brother. “Pleaase,” Dongju begged, and Dongmyeong growled around his moan. “I wanna fuck you so bad, hyung.” Dongmyeong gasped, still unable to respond as the fingers inside him curled and rubbed up, no longer thrusting but just rubbing relentlessly inside him. 

“D-doongju - ffuck, fuck… - I’m gonna… I’m gonna cuum,” he cried out, looking down at his brother’s pout. It only took Dongju twisting his fingers slightly, thumb pressing to his clit and rubbing in time with the fingers inside him, and Dongmyeong was clenching tight around his twin. His squeal was cut off by a whimper and Dongju still rubbing him through his orgasm. 

Once he slumped in the chair, legs still shaking, Dongju stopped. He leaned up, both hands coming to grab his brother by his cheeks and pull him into a sloppy kiss. He could taste himself on Dongju’s tongue - feel how hard Dongju is by the press of his cock against his leg. Dongju was always so quick to please, always putting the demands of his brother before him. Even now. 

It had been a sly request - Dongmyeong dropping into his brother’s lap, straddling him at his desk and requesting Dongju eat him out. ‘ _You’ll be able to focus better on studying after_ ,’ was the excuse. Really Dongmyeong had just wanted to fuck him. But, that was something both knew. 

Dongju moaned pathetically when Dongmyeong bit his tongue and sucked at the warm muscle. His hips rocked harder against his twin’s leg. And then Dongmyeong let his tongue go - reached up and gripped his cheeks and squeezed. “If you cum on my leg then how will you fuck me, Ju?”

Dongju whined, hips stilling for just a moment while he waited. “Go get a condom,” Dongmyeong whispered against his lips and then released his face. Dongju was up in seconds to find the requested item. 

When he returned Dongmyeong’s pants were discarded, along with his one shoe, and he sat on top of the desk. “C’mere~”

**Author's Note:**

> again dont post uncensored twincest where they can see it. thanks


End file.
